WHAT THE!
by Shay Moonsilk
Summary: Written for prompt "The toa finding out what we write about them" NO PAIRING! Special thanks to Green Devil, Arya, Talebringer, and Saya Moonshadow for having amazing stories and characters! Fuller summary inside. I do not own anyone but Shay


Summary: Written for Talebringer, prompt, "toa find out what we write about them." No slash! Brief mentions but nothing more! Special thanks to Green Devil, Arya, Saya, and Talebringer! Featuring Angry!Jealous!Kopaka, horrified!Lewa, Apologetic!Onua, Furious!Tahu, and Amused!Gali

WHAT THE!!!

Tahu looked at the device in his lap. Apparently, it was called a "laptop." LEGO had given them all these, as a "Thank you for saving the universe" gift. It was nice and all, but… it was so strange. He shrugged and continued to "surf", which apparently was the slang word for browsing through the various websites. Weird terminology. It was called "the internet." LEGO had told them of several sites that were all about them, but Tahu saw no reason to like _**ANY**_ of them. They were all very mean to him. It really wasn't fair, because what had he done to these people? He had been doing his job – and almost died doing it – for years. So why the hate? He did like some stories by someone named _"Saya Moonshadow." _She was very good. He considered leaving a comment, but decided against it. He didn't want to give away his existence.  
Yet there were several odd ones. Who was Taryen? His sister? He had a sister?!?! He had no idea! Yet... why was she in love with Kopaka? And who was Pyroa? He had ANOTHER sister? How many sisters did he have that he didn't know about!!! As he kept reading, he saw a comment mentioning a girl named Shay. Now he was confused. Apparently, this girl named Shay was with Kopaka. Yet his sister Taryen was. But his twin Pyroa was. This was just confusing. He shook his head. It was too hard to make sense of.  
"You." And speak of it, it was Kopaka. He looked very angry. Why? He wasn't the one who had a bunch of sisters! "Look. At. This."  
It was a story by that Shay girl again. It was titled "The truth Behind the Door" and… wait…  
"Why does it say we're married!!!" he exclaimed, resisting the urge to throw up. "You think I know!!" He looked so angry. Tahu frowned. "I have ANOTHER twin sister!" Kopaka nodded. "And, apparently, she hates me." Tahu looked relieved. Thank Mata-Nui not _**ALL**_ of his sister's loved Kopaka. Yet Kopaka was still angry. Tahu glared at him. "What's your problem? Everyone else _**LOVES**_ you!" The Ice Toa shook his head. "Not Gali. Look at this story by _Saya Moonshadow_. I'm alone." Tahu rolled his eyes.  
They were interrupted by a scream. They turned to see Lewa running out of the other room. "LOOK what I do to Onua!!!" He was so shocked, and showed the two of them_ "Pleasing you to stay with you"._ Kopaka didn't even read it. Tahu looked disturbed enough for them both. Onua came out a couple minutes later. "Lewa, you know I'd never do that right?" Lewa turned from him and pouted. Tahu sniggered. Lewa frowned at him. "I'm surprised you're not going to kill Kopaka." "Why would I do that?" Lewa took Tahu's laptop and clicked a couple times, and went to _Shay Moonsilk's_ author corner. "According to her, you have three of Kopaka's babies." Tahu's eyes widened. "I do WHAT?" He looked livid. She had him, Lewa, and Taka getting pregnant! It was so unfair! And Vakama! What did he do to deserve that! "She's lucky I don't know her in real life." He snapped. Lewa nodded in agreement. Kopaka, surprisingly, looked angry too. "They like you more than me." "Who?" Tahu asked. "Our children! Athena likes you more!" Tahu couldn't believe it. HE had to get pregnant. HE had to have babies. HE got raped in TWO stories, and got paired with Onua AND Pohatu, Kopaka, Makuta TERRIDAX, Kalmah, Vakama, Lewa, Taka, and Mata Nui knew who else, and Kopaka was angry because Tahu's kids _**LIKED HIM MORE!!! **_He was so angry. Kopaka saw that and quickly sat down. No need to anger the scary fire toa.  
They heard a loud scream. Looking to their right, they saw Gali come in, smiling brightly. "Gali!" Lewa exclaimed, "LOOK at this!!!!" he showed her one of the stories. She grinned. "Oh, I know. It's good isn't it? Green Devil and Arya have so much talent!" Lewa was gob-smacked. Onua mentally sweat dropped.  
Tahu felt insulted. "We save the freaking world, and THIS is what we get?" Kopaka shook his head. "I think I finally understand what Helryx meant when she said the world demanded a price from us. We'd have to put up with this."


End file.
